


Спектрофобия

by Red_Sally



Category: Santa Barbara (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gen, Horror
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:56:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22562854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally/pseuds/Red_Sally
Summary: Когда твои воображаемые друзья собираются вместе, обидно сознавать, что не ты душа компании.Написано для зимней фандомной битвы-2014.* Бурбон – вид виски, производимый в Америке. Спектрофобия – боязнь зеркал.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Спектрофобия

– Возможно, тебе стоит, наконец, признаться себе, Мейсон: ты – алкоголик!  
Голос Джулии звоном отдается в ушах: кажется даже, что дрожат стекла в окнах комнаты, посреди которой она стоит, скрестив руки на груди – неприступный памятник обидам.  
Мальчик в зеркале за ее спиной лукаво улыбается. Половины лица у него нет, и Мейсон понимает: мальчика зовут Паппи, и он погиб во время пожара. Мейсон сам придумал этот пожар: расписал в голове каждую мелочь, представил себе каждую искру, каждый язычок огня, выстроил во времени, когда загорится та или иная часть дома, где был заперт Паппи. Мейсону было семь, когда он появился, и девять, когда его не стало. Не то чтобы дружба с ним тяготила Мейсона: наоборот, ни по ком больше он так не скучал. Но всякий раз, узнавая новое имя – Паппи, Терри, Джимми, Бобби, Санни – Мейсон какой-то частью себя сознавал, что однажды потеряет его обладателя, и мирился с этим. Мейсон всегда очень хорошо умел мириться.  
Джулия ловит его взгляд и, вздрогнув, оглядывается на зеркало, чтобы мгновением позже взорваться уже всерьез.  
– Что такое, Мейсон, галлюцинации? Снова начинается то же самое? Я с тобой разговариваю!  
И ты не представляешь, как тебе повезло, что ты разговариваешь именно со мной, с тоской и злостью думает Мейсон, глядя на нее, стараясь не возвращаться взглядом к зеркалу, из которого за сценой внимательно следит Паппи. Мейсону кажется, что он чувствует запах гари: едва уловимый, но узнаваемый, и он морщится. Джулия толкует это по-своему.  
– А что? Я молчала долго, но это не значит, что меня здесь нет и что я буду дальше терпеть это все…  
Она понижает голос, подходя ближе, и Мейсону стоит немалых трудов остаться на месте. Крупные скулы, мягкие губы, след от тяжелых очков на переносице и этот взгляд из-под челки. Хочется приблизиться и обнять ее, хочется оттолкнуть, отогнать. Если бы можно было рассказать ей о Паппи. О них всех, стоящих за спиной у его отражения, а иногда и вместо него. И не опасаться, что она начнет звонить СиСи, этому своему распрекрасному и безотказному отцу Майклу, священнику с улыбкой порноактера и повадками киношного полицейского, еще сотне разных людей, таких же бесполезных, как эти звонки. Если бы он мог не бояться очнуться в психушке, он рассказал бы ей все. Кто знает, может, тогда они ушли бы, наконец, раз и навсегда, и Мейсон и Джулия остались бы в этом доме только вдвоем.  
У Мейсона болит голова. Он уже не помнит, должен ли ответить Джулии что-нибудь и что именно. Паппи поднимает руку и машет ему, а потом вдруг поднимает большой палец вверх. Мейсон холодеет изнутри: Паппи плотоядно смотрит на Джулию, и это последнее, что ему хочется видеть и знать. Но тут Паппи поворачивается спиной и уходит вглубь тусклого отражения комнаты, вдаль своего зазеркалья, оставляя узкий проем рамы пустым. В нем снова отражается спина Джулии, прямая и жесткая, шапка каштановых волос, мягких и пышных, и маленькие сжатые кулачки.  
– Мейсон, – зовет она почти жалобно.  
– Я все еще здесь, – отвечает он. – Может быть, ты права, мне нужно… А может быть, и нет.  
Она сжимает зубы, но, когда он выходит из комнаты, не пытается следовать за ним. Все правильно, думает Мейсон. Сейчас все будет правильно. Она сегодня не свернет в эту спальню, запрется в соседней, чтобы вволю подумать о том, как ошиблась в нем, и попытаться понять, что ей теперь делать. Как хорошо, что такие раздумья не заставляют ее прийти к одному простому выводу: они должны расстаться. Так продолжаться не может, а тем временем все идет по нарастающей. И то, как часто Мейсон возвращается домой под утро мертвецки пьяным, сколько раз он хамил посетителям, лапал незнакомок и падал под стол в «Ориент экспресс», однажды должно переполнить чашу ее терпения.  
Он тщательно закрывает и запирает за собой дверь спальни. В зеркале пусто, но его все равно хочется разбить. Выбросить в окно. Хотя бы, черт возьми, накрыть чем-нибудь, чтобы не видеть, как в темнеющем отражении выплывает ему навстречу улыбающаяся физиономия Паппи. Вот только это не поможет. В доме полным-полно отражающих поверхностей, и кто-нибудь все равно до него доберется, рано или поздно.  
– Зачем ты пришел? Он прислал тебя, чтобы меня напугать?  
– Вовсе нет, – пожимает плечами Паппи. Обугленная футболка болтается на нем, и сквозь черные прожженные дыры виднеются обугленные ребра. – Я пришел сам, когда узнал, что можно прийти. Я соскучился. Неужели ты меня прогонишь?  
Сердце Мейсона сжимается, когда он вспоминает, как появился Паппи. Но тут же он вспоминает взгляд в спину Джулии и поднятый вверх большой палец, и его передергивает.  
– Не ври мне, я знаю, когда ты врешь, ведь я сам тебя придумал. Он тебя послал, потому что сам теперь не может ко мне подобраться. Кто еще придет?  
Паппи виновато опускает голову.  
– Я хотел быть как ты, – говорит он. – Или как он. Ты вырос, смотри, какой дядька. А как же я? Почему я умер? Почему ты велел мне умереть?  
Мейсон не знает, что ему ответить. Дети часто бывают жестокими, хотя куда реже – с плодами своего воображения. Это потом, если повезет, приходит мысль, что воображаемую смерть разыграть куда безопаснее для окружающих, чем настоящую. Но для Паппи это слишком сложно. У него чешется обгоревшая до кости половина лица.  
– Каким я был бы, если бы тоже вырос?  
Ты и вырос, думает Мейсон. Ты просто выглядишь так, как должен выглядеть. На самом деле ты такой же, как я, и неизвестно каким образом тебе удалось выжить, а не раствориться, как только я о тебе забыл, как только мне стало достаточно одиноко, чтобы появился кто-то еще. Как так получилось, что ты остался?  
В детстве Мейсон думал, что ему очень повезло. Некоторые дети, у которых нет настоящих, любимых братьев и сестер, создают себе воображаемых друзей – добрых и отзывчивых невидимок, готовых выслушать, понять, ободрить, принять участие в любой выходке. Разве что наказание за такую выходку не разделят, но это неважно. Главное в воображаемом друге – он твой, только твой и ничей больше. Он обязан тебе уже тем, что создан, и, существуя в твоей фантазии, является самым преданным и любящим существом в мире. Потому что больше всего мы любим самих себя.  
Паппи любил Мейсона больше, чем отец, чем мать, звонившая раз в год, и подавно больше, чем София и его новые братья и сестры: даже когда все они были совсем маленькими, родители носились с младшими детьми. С общими, хотя тогда Мейсон не мог дать этому названия и ревновал молча, тихо и жестоко.  
Паппи можно было таскать с собой всюду, куда Мейсона отправляли одного: в школу, в которую он пошел первым, в ученические поездки в Европу, на прогулки по лесам и паркам, – и никому он не был в тягость. Паппи плавал так же плохо, как Мейсон, и так же обожал смотреть авиашоу по телевизору. Он ни разу не возразил Мейсону, не заставил его думать, что очередная проделка – это просто хулиганская глупость, а вовсе не приключение.  
Возможно, именно поэтому Мейсону скоро надоело дружить с Паппи. Его все сильнее ело изнутри ощущение, что все, чем он окружил себя, фальшивка. Подделка под честные разговоры, дружбу, привязанность и любовь. Отцу нужны были его хорошие оценки в школе, Софии – одобрение отца, а остальным – чтобы он не болтался под ногами. Сначала ему было тоскливо, потом – больно. Потом он разозлился на то, что не может больше избавиться от этого ощущения: в огромном особняке Кэпвеллов, полном людей, лучащемся благополучием, он, Мейсон, абсолютно один.  
Паппи не мог помочь ему. Более того, его присутствие усиливало мерзкое ощущение никчемности, ненужности никому на свете. Если бы я умер, сказал ему как-то Мейсон, вот тогда они бы все поняли. Тогда семья перестала бы быть полной, образцовой, блестящей, и утрата ударила бы по каждому, кто пренебрегал Мейсоном, заставлял его чувствовать себя лишним, случайным, неудачным сыном и братом. Если бы я умер, они плакали бы обо мне.  
Конечно, плакали, сказал Паппи. И жалели бы о своей черствости, и, само собой, с ума бы посходили от горя. Мейсон удовлетворенно кивнул. И тут ему стало страшно. Мама говорила, что когда умираешь, это навсегда. Мейсон не знал, что такое навсегда, но представлял себе побережье, на которое, поодаль от пляжа, однажды выбросилась из воды громадная рыбина. Она пролежала там целый день, пока при чистке пляжа ее не заметили и не оттащили, чтобы выбросить. Иначе она, наверное, лежала бы там и дольше. Наверное, это и есть навсегда.  
Паппи нетерпеливо смотрит на Мейсона, ожидая ответа.  
Тогда он смотрел точно так же, и Мейсону пришла в голову отличная идея. Проверить это "навсегда", прежде чем отправляться туда самому. Ведь если Паппи – воображаемый друг, с ним ничего не случится. В глубине души ему было слегка не по себе от собственной затеи, но это его не остановило, и он взялся за работу: заставил свое богатое, развитое, чудесное воображение творить то, что будоражило его одной только мыслью. «Навсегда» вышло на совесть, и ужас, охвативший его тогда, отвратил его от мысли о какой-либо попытке себе навредить. До недавних пор он больше всего боялся смерти.  
– Ты был бы не таким, как я, – говорит Мейсон тихо, стараясь, чтобы Джулия за стенкой его не услышала. – Лучше, намного лучше. А может, хуже. Все зависит от того, действительно ли ты пришел сюда сам или позволил ему тебя использовать.  
Глаза Паппи наполняются слезами. Мейсон комкает в руках полы так и не снятой рубашки, пятясь от зеркала, когда обгоревшее лицо искажает гримаса. Но Паппи прижимает ладони к глазам и отворачивается. И убегает, заставив ошарашенного Мейсона еще с минуту проторчать перед зеркалом, не веря собственным глазам. Потом он проваливается в сон, едва рухнув на кровать, и во сне не видит ничего, что мог бы вспомнить наутро. Уже хорошо.  
Больше Паппи не возвращается.  
Зато приходит Терри.  
Его Мейсон помнит плохо. Помнит только, что Терри появился ненадолго и пропал неожиданно – как раз тогда, когда больше всего был нужен. Мейсона не интересовало, куда он подевался: гораздо больше сил и времени занимали обида и злость на то, что его снова бросили в одиночестве.  
Глядя на зеркало сейчас, он понимает, что, может быть, зря так злился. Исчезновение Терри пришлось на то время, когда уехала мама, вернее, на время сразу после ее отъезда. Последние разговоры родителей, больше походившие на закипающие ссоры, Мейсон слушал под дверью еще в компании Терри. Сдавленный, задушенный рык СиСи, сиплый от рвущегося наружу визга голос Памелы казались куда менее реальными, чем холодная ручонка Терри на плече Мейсона. Однако Терри пропал, а мама уехала. И потом звонила не чаще раза в год. За эти ее звонки Мейсон сильнее всего ненавидел свои дни рождения. У младших была София – ненавистная мачеха для него, любящая мамочка для Ченнинга, Иден и Келли. У него – эти проклятые звонки, после которых он места себе не находил и утешался только тем, что отца и Софию они бесили ничуть не меньше. Вначале он хотел видеть маму – так же часто, как видели Софию его сводные брат и сестры. Позже, когда понял, что не сможет, – начал злиться: и на СиСи, и на нее. Чего ради отцу было запрещать встречи Мейсона и Памелы, опустившись до вранья о том, что она мертва? Чего ради она согласилась, стерпела? Внутри у Мейсона кипели гнев и обида.  
Терри смотрит на него из зеркала так же любопытно, как до него – Паппи. У Терри нет ни ожогов, ни каких-либо других увечий на лице и теле, но он тоже совсем малыш – ровесник тогдашнего Мейсона, давшего ему жизнь. Его близнец, только кожа чуть бледнее, волосы – светлее, глаза – прозрачнее. Призрак, не по статусу плотный, готовый вот-вот выйти из рамы и оказаться в комнате.  
Мейсон ежится. Он окликает мальчика, но тот молчит. От его пристального взгляда Мейсону хуже, чем от каких бы то ни было слов, но тишина длится до тех пор, пока Мейсон не теряет терпение.  
– Что?! – кричит он, глядя в зеркало, в светлые влажные глаза. – Что ты здесь делаешь? Тоже станешь спрашивать, почему я не ты?  
Терри молчит.  
– Потому что я – это я, – говорит ему Мейсон, обеими руками вцепившись в раму зеркала. – Ясно тебе? И даже если бы я хотел всю жизнь оставаться невинным и ни черта не знающим ребенком, уверенным в том, что моя семья всегда будет со мной, будет любить меня и ни за что не разбежится по разным концам континента, у меня бы не вышло. Потому что так не бывает.  
За стеной скрипит кровать, и Мейсон, дернувшись, едва не роняет зеркало. Терри пошатывается. Взгляд его делается злым.  
– Я не виноват перед тобой, – хрипло произносит Мейсон, косясь на дверь. Но в спальне все тихо.  
Терри вытирает нос рукавом. Сквозь него медленно, но верно проступает отражение самого Мейсона – бледная небритая физиономия с кругами под глазами, в лучших традициях суровой реальности. Мейсон вглядывается в зеркало, узнавая собственные черты как чужие, но давно знакомые.  
– Вот и славно, друг, – говорит он себе, – вот так и надо. Только завтра надо будет побриться.  
Отражение смотрит на него воспаленными глазами, губы шевелятся идеально синхронно, как и руки, и ноги, когда он переступает, медленно отходя. Но он все равно до последнего не решается повернуться к зеркалу спиной.  
Он честно пытается выспаться, но во сне видит их снова: обоих. Всех. Их куда больше, чем он мог бы вспомнить, больше, чем могло бы вместить в себя одно детство, и все они смотрят на него в упор, приближаются, наплывают, как бы он ни пытался отстраниться, убежать, спастись.  
Их взгляды встречают его в оконных стеклах, в полированных дверных ручках, в боках темных бутылок и хромированных автомобильных дисках, в крохотных зеркалах заднего вида и линзах чужих солнечных очков. Они приходят снова и снова, один за другим. Маленькие и больные, жуткие и жалкие, не увидевшие жизни дети воображения. Остается только радоваться тому, что теперь они молчат. Мейсон и так слишком хорошо знает, кому обязан их визитами.  
Он напивается. Джулия хлопает дверью через неделю их непрестанных приходов, и он напивается так, что не видит ничего вокруг, какие уж тут к чертовой матери зеркала. Всем весом опершись на столик в «Ориент экспресс», он уничтожает спиртное с упорством маньяка, как если бы надеялся, что его пьяная физиономия отпугнет тех, кто должен к нему придти. На самом деле он хочет просто отключиться, опустошить голову, выхолостить мысли, чтобы в памяти не осталось ни одного не проспиртованного уголка, ни одного укромного местечка, где они могли бы скрываться. Откуда они все еще способны всякий раз, едва показавшись ему, довести его почти до паники.  
У виски больше нет ни вкуса, ни запаха. Оно льется в глотку неощутимо, только тяжелеет голова и перестает слушаться тело. Пальцы такие легкие, невесомые по сравнению со свинцовым черепом, ими так трудно уцепить со стола хоть что-нибудь мелкое – крошечные салфетки, скользкий, как уж, бумажник; Мейсон охотно держался бы сейчас только за воздух, но тот просто не выдержит тяжести его головы, в которой наконец-то царит тишина.  
Впрочем, стоит только ему понять, что ни в гранях бокала, ни в полированной столешнице, ни в зеркальной стойке за спиной бармена он не видит ничего, кроме своей помятой рожи, как благословенную гулкую тишину нарушает знакомый голос.  
Когда слышишь собственную речь со стороны, тембр кажется совершенно чужим, резким и неприятным. Для Мейсона тембр играет последнюю роль: он слишком хорошо выучился распознавать и различать мельчайшие оттенки вальяжного, наглого тона, усиливающий гласные выговор, ленивую ухмылку в этом голосе, выдающую готовность в любой момент закончить реплику паршивой пошлой шуткой.  
– Прячешься от меня, Мейсон? А ведь когда-то мы были лучшими друзьями.  
Стакан как будто сам собой выпадает из нетвердой руки и разбивается об пол. Несколько припозднившихся посетителей оборачиваются, впериваясь взглядами в Мейсона. Да, да, – думает он раздраженно и испуганно, смотрите все, как никчемный наследник СиСи Кэпвелла надирается, как свинья, в заведении у сестренки. Ждите, пока я попытаюсь выползти из-за этого чертова стола и ладно если не грохнусь по дороге до двери. Он улыбается какой-то женщине, и та поспешно отворачивается, едва не утыкаясь носом в тарелку. В другое время это полностью устроило бы Мейсона. Однако, когда все, кого привлек звон разбитого стекла, отворачиваются, возвращаясь к еде, он остается один на один с голосом, от которого негде укрыться. Он раздается в голове Мейсона, и будь он проклят, если об этом узнает еще хоть одна живая душа.  
– Гоняешь ребятишек, как будто они тебе чужие. Ох и хреновый из тебя был бы папаша, Мейсон!  
Молчаливый официант осторожно, стараясь держаться подальше, ставит на стол целый и чистый стакан, смотрит выжидающе.  
– Ну, давай, скажи мне: сэр, мне кажется, вам на сегодня хватит. И я пожалуюсь на тебя твоему боссу, – говорит ему Мейсон. – Поверь, я могу.  
Санни внутри него одобрительно хихикает, заставив его вздрогнуть.  
– И что же ты намерен делать после того, как выхлещешь все местное пойло, Мейсон? Бегать от меня дальше? Из собственной головы ты меня не вытрясешь, даже не пытайся. А я – вот он, здесь, и мне здесь нравится. Вот только слегка тесновато. Но когда ты выпустишь меня, станет полегче.  
– Никуда я тебя не выпущу, – шипит Мейсон, и девушка за соседним столиком вздрагивает.  
– Заговариваешься, – цокает языком Санни. – Пугаешь ни в чем не повинных людей. И выглядишь, кстати, хреново. Вспомни, какой ты был, когда тихо-мирно сидел себе в моей башке и сам был моим отражением, а не наоборот? Чистенький, гладенький, причесанный. В свитерочке точь-в-точь по размеру, как образцовый золотой мальчик. И что с тобой стало? Думаешь, костюм надел и сразу стал на человека похож?  
– Зачем ты приводишь их ко мне? – перебивает его Мейсон, на сей раз, к счастью для себя, не произнеся вслух ни звука. – Зачем заставляешь их приходить?  
– А ты зачем зеркала в доме завесил? – возмущенно спрашивает Санни, и рука Мейсона снова опасно дрожит, так что он поспешно ставит стакан на стол. – Хочешь, чтобы я подобрел, дай мне то, чего хочу я. Тело. Время. Возможность жить, которую ты отнял. Возможность спать, дышать, жрать, пить и трахаться всласть, все то, что ты просираешь, сидя здесь и увлеченно пытаясь мне доказать, что я тебе не нужен. Хотя уж кто-кто, а я бы хоть с твоей личной жизнью что-то сделал.  
Во рту у Мейсона становится горько.  
– Не смей, – сдавленно рычит он. – Даже не думай.

В следующую секунду он уже лежит на полу на пороге собственного дома и, хоть убей, не может сказать ни как оказался здесь, ни сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как он нарычал на официанта в «Ориент экспресс». Пол чертовски холодный и далеко не идеально чистый, в щеку упирается коврик, который Мейсон яростно обещает себе выбросить. Как только заставит себя подняться на ноги.  
– Доброе утро, – сипло хихикает Санни.  
– Катись ты…  
– Не груби. Вчера мы прекрасно провели время. Я бы поблагодарил тебя за классную ночку, но боюсь, ты все равно ни черта не вспомнишь, так что…  
Вцепившись в дверной косяк, Мейсон тянет непослушное похмельное тело вверх, пока, наконец, не встает, и прижимается спиной к стене рядом с входом. Колени дрожат, как будто он не пил, а ширялся чем-то синтетическим. Хотя у него всегда было правило: ничего круче алкоголя. Умереть всегда успеешь, незачем себя подгонять.  
– Что ты сделал со мной?  
– Это ты сам с собой сделал, приятель, мне оставалось только любоваться из завидовать. Большую часть времени, во всяком случае.  
Мейсона прошибает холодный пот. Остатки алкоголя еще бродят в крови, и он заставляет себя добраться до душа. Стоя под струями холодной воды, он дрожит и чертыхается до тех пор, пока не чувствует, что может пройти, не держась за стену. Все это время Санни молчит, но Мейсон не верит этому молчанию. Оно может означать все что угодно, в том числе и скорый визит еще кого-нибудь, чей голос внутри Мейсон много лет не слышал и думать о нем забыл. Вот так и едет крыша, думает он, жестко растираясь полотенцем, как если бы так мог изгнать из-под кожи и Санни, и всех, кто заодно с ним вознамерился свести Мейсона с ума. Вот так вот и съезжают с катушек. Да и далеко ли от пресловутого внутреннего голоса до тех голосов в голове, из-за которых попадают в сумасшедший дом?  
Его передергивает. Санни молчит, но Мейсон чувствует, как он ухмыляется внутри, в его голове.  
Остаток дня он посвящает дому. Даже здорово, что его нигде не ждут: есть время вычистить все следы запустения, в которое дом пришел без Джулии за считаные дни. Еще несколько звонков – и безотказные службы доставки наполняют холл и комнаты цветами, кухню – едой, а ванную – свечами. Джулия любит свечи и любой открытый огонь, Мейсон старается думать только об этом, разжигая камин. Когда все готово, он делает самый важный звонок. Старается, чтобы голос звучал ровно и тихо, так, как он говорил с нею, когда они только начали встречаться, только недавно поняли, что их связывает что-то большее, чем случайная интрижка, что-то, с чем нельзя шутить.  
– Я приеду, – он почти видит ее кивок: челка падает на лоб, она прячет взгляд, кусает губу.  
Победу праздновать рано, но, положив трубку, он все равно падает на диван в гостиной с чувством величайшего облегчения.

Джулия смотрит на него настороженно и серьезно, готовая к чему угодно. В ее взгляде ясно читается: все время, что они жили порознь, она привыкала к мысли, что ей придется заново узнавать Мейсона, и, возможно, то, что она узнает, ей не понравится. Скрытный и ядовитый на язык Мейсон был ей привычен, нынешний, нервозный и дерганый, оказался в новинку. И искала, колеся по нескольким штатам и сбиваясь ног, она совсем не этого Мейсона. Поэтому, видимо, устав действовать, теперь она ждет действия от него, опасаясь начинать разговор сама.  
– Пожалуй, мне стоит повиниться, – говорит Мейсон. – За то, что вел себя, как свинья, эти несколько дней. Поверь, у меня были причины. Поверь, это больше не повторится.  
Она не отвечает.  
– Ты, – осторожно продолжает Мейсон, – как-то упомянула, что у тебя есть знакомый врач. Как думаешь, он действительно может мне помочь?  
В этот момент выражение глаз Джулии меняется, и Мейсон давит облегченный вздох. Пожалуй, самое трудное позади. Вот, он сказал это, осталось только сделать все остальное.  
– А ты сам хочешь этого? – спрашивает она.  
– Конечно. Ты ведь ясно дала мне понять, что на кону не просто мое самолюбие, а ты и я. Я не могу так этого оставить.  
Когда она неуверенно улыбается, Мейсону больше всего хочется подойти к ней, подхватить, обнять – он до обидного отвык обнимать ее, прижимать к себе, чувствовать ее тело, ее гибкость и хрупкость. Она оставила ему только жесткий настороженный взгляд и твердый голос, а это невероятно сложно – так долго находиться на расстоянии в несколько метров от любимой женщины.  
– Значит, ты согласен, – уточняет она, подходя поближе, все еще осторожная, но теперь больше по привычке.  
– У меня нет выбора, – кивает Мейсон.  
Странно, что она ждала от него именно этих слов. Какая еще женщина сочтет согласие обратиться к врачам за полноценное примирение и новое начало?  
Тем не менее, ужин проходит спокойно, а следующую за ним ночь они проводят в одной спальне, и эта ночь становится для Мейсона лучшей за последние недели.  
Он хочет быть нежным с нею, но получается, как всегда, недолго. Несколькими минутами позже они опрокидываются на постель, и Джулия двигается над ним, на нем, закрыв глаза и кусая губы, такая горячая, что от прикосновений к ее бедрам у него горят ладони. Ее пальчики оставляют следы у него на груди и плечах, и он почти физически чувствует, что этим диким желанием, этой страстью, заставляющей ее кричать и хвататься за него, он обязан только охватившему ее облегчению. Все будет хорошо, сказал он, и она поверила. Она всегда верила ему, может быть, она одна во всем городе действительно верила. Эта мысль захватывает его настолько, что он сбивается с ритма, поддает бедрами вверх сильнее, чем до того, и Джулия вскидывается, всхлипывает, дрожа всем телом и сжимаясь вокруг него, падает вперед, головой ему на грудь, и утягивает его следом за собой, заставляя вскрикнуть.  
Санни молчит.  
Не то чтобы Мейсон вообще думал о нем. В голове пусто, тело медленно расслабляется после оргазма, влажная от пота кожа Джулии матово поблескивает в полумраке спальни, когда она приподнимается, опершись на руки, чтобы посмотреть ему в лицо. А когда он целует ее, она отвечает так, как будто не было ни запоев, ни ссор, ни исчезновения и поисков, а всегда были только этот дом и эта спальня. Вот что самое важное сейчас. Об остальном пусть заботится кто-нибудь другой.  
– А зачем ты завесил зеркала? – спрашивает она, выйдя из душа.  
Мейсон смотрит, как она сушит волосы, стоя нагишом перед зеркалом и сдвинув в сторону закрывающую его тряпку. Тревожное ощущение сквозняком прохватывает загривок – и пропадает, как не бывало.  
– Чтобы не пылились, – хмыкает он, полусонно любуясь ею.  
– Очень удобно, – смеется она, ложась в постель, поближе к нему.  
Она говорит еще что-то, но измотанный Мейсон почти не слышит ее. Ему достаточно того, что он чувствует рядом ее тепло, мягкость маленькой груди, прижимающейся к его боку, тяжелую голову на своем плече и невесомое покрывало ее душистых волос, закрывающих его руку до локтя. Она натягивает одеяло повыше на них обоих и обнимает его в тот самый момент, когда он проваливается в сон.

Зал «Ориент экспресс» почти пуст. Последние посетители пользуются тем, что бар нельзя закрыть, пока не уйдет тот, кто сидит неподалеку от стойки, опершись локтями на стол. Бармен нервно косится на него в ожидании, пока его подзовут, но посетитель почему-то медлит, как если бы никуда не торопился. Выгонять его запрещено: мисс Кэпвелл, похоже, сама не знает, что с ним делать, но если он отказывается от предложения вызвать такси, пусть лучше ночует в ресторане, чем на улице.  
– Виски, сэр? – осторожно предлагает официант, посланный проверить, в себе ли клиент или задремал и можно спокойно закрывать заведение до утра.  
– Еще чего, – смеется тот, вскидывая голову и хитро глядя на парня. – Теперь, приятель, мы будем пить только бурбон, – говорит он себе под нос. – Только бурбон…  
Его взгляд кажется официанту незнакомым. В последний свой визит сюда тот выглядел угрюмым и затравленным, и явно заливал усталость. Теперь же от него веет нехорошей радостью, и это ощущение на поверку крепче, чем бурбон, который он сегодня просит, кажется, впервые.  
Гость бросает взгляд в зеркало у самой барной стойки, рядом с висящим на стене телефоном-автоматом – но это единственное отражение улыбается ему так же уверенно и нагло, кивает понимающе, салютует подставленным стаканом.  
– И не отпирайся, я угощаю.


End file.
